


Bright Shining Star

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: It's Henry's birthday. Rumpelstiltskin makes sure that those who can't be there are remembered.





	Bright Shining Star

“Henry’s birthday is coming up,” Rumpelstiltskin mused as he and Belle shared a leisurely breakfast at home. “I wonder what he would like for a present?”

“He was checking out some books on astronomy and Greek mythology at the library the other day,” Belle observed, leafing through the morning mail as she munched on a piece of toast liberally spread with blueberry preserves. “They’re related in a way, all those constellations named after mythical figures.”

“And some not so mythical,” Rumpelstiltskin corrected, then brightened. “We could get him a telescope.” His brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Except I think he mentioned already having one.” 

Belle got an odd look on her face as she read through some piece of advertising. “Did you know,” she asked, “That you can name a star after someone? They send you a certificate and a star chart with the coordinates so you can find it and everything.”

Mr. Gold’s curse memories did indeed recall reading of such a thing. But it suddenly had new meaning. “Let me see.” He held out his hand for the pamphlet from the International Star Registry, scanning it. “It’s not official within the scientific community,” he observed. “Just within their group. But still…” He tucked the pamphlet away in his coat pocket. “Do you mind if I hang on to this?”

“Of course not. Are you thinking of naming one after Henry? It would be a unique present.” 

Rumpelstiltskin made an indeterminate noise in the back of his throat, looking thoughtful.

They’d been invited over to a simple celebration at the loft, and he and Belle arrived and were greeted by Emma, who looked warily at the wrapped gift that Belle was holding. “That’s nothing magical, is it?”

“100% magic-free,’ Gold assured her, and greeted Henry as the boy came over. “Happy birthday, Henry.” Belle held out the present. 

“Thanks, “ Henry beamed, taking it. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” His grandfather smiled. 

Dinner was simple, pizza and salads, and then the cake was brought out, Emma taking out a lighter and holding it to the first candle, then using that to light the others. “Remember to make a good wish,” she reminded Henry. “You never know around here.”

“I don’t think my wish can come true,” Henry said wistfully, and Emma shot him an understanding look and squeezed his shoulder. 

“Wish it anyway,” she encouraged. The lights were turned off and Henry gazed for a moment at the thirteen small tongues of flame licking at the darkness, before closing his eyes for a moment, his lips moving soundlessly. Then he opened them and leaned forward, blowing out all the candles with a quick breath. There were the usual cheering noises, and a knife and plates were produced, slices being handed around along with a scoop of ice cream. Contented silence fell as they ate, Henry eyeing the small stack of gifts waiting to be unwrapped. When the plates had been cleared, he selected Rumpelstiltskin’s gift to open first, curious as to what it might be. He opened the flat box and picked up the piece of parchment on top, reading the calligraphic writing, and looked up questioningly. 

“You named a star after my dad?” His throat was tight, tears prickling the backs of his eyes, and he glanced down at the certificate again, proclaiming that a star had been named in honour of Neal Baelfire Cassidy, and telescopic coordinates could be found on the enclosed chart, along with a photograph of the sky showing it. 

“I hope you don’t mind me including ‘Baelfire’,” Rumpelstiltskin apologised. “But he was always my bright shining boy and it seemed appropriate.”

“No.” Henry shook his head. “He was your son as well as my father; I like it. It sounds more like a star, anyway.” He got up and hugged his grandfather tightly. “Thank you. Hey –” He drew back. “That’s why you were asking me about my telescope! Will we be able to go out and see it?”

“The sky’s clear tonight, so yes. I was able to arrange that the star was one that would be visible on your birthday in this part of the world.” Rumpelstiltskin was a little proud for thinking of that.

“Cool! Hey, Mom, can we –”

“How about you finish opening the rest of your presents and then we can all go out?” she suggested. She nodded at Rumpelstiltskin. “That’s a very thoughtful gift; thank you.”

Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head, and Henry began opening the rest of his presents with suitable exclamations of pleasure and thanks. Afterwards, they trooped outside, Henry carrying his telescope. He set it up, got it pointed at the right patch of sky, and began making minor adjustments, his eye glued to the end of the telescope. 

“All right, it should be right around – “ Henry went silent, gazing at the bright distant star sparkling in the night sky. 

“Find it?” asked Emma quietly, settling her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Henry didn’t move for another minute, watching the star, then straightened up. “Anyone else want to take a look?”

They all did, Rumpelstiltskin gazing the longest. “I know it’s really nothing to do with Baelfire”, he said quietly as he straightened up at last. “Except as a way of honouring his memory, but – “

“But it still feels like he’s looking down on us, yeah?” Henry finished for him, and wrapped his grandfather up in a tight hug. “Thank you, Grandpa. That was what I wished for, that my dad could be here with us. And like you said, he’s not really, but it feels like he is anyway, at least in spirit.”

“They say a man is not dead while his name is still spoken,” said Emma softly. “As long as we go on remembering Neal, and talking about him, a part of him will always stay alive. And who’s to say that he’s not keeping watch on you, from wherever he is?”

“Do you really believe that?’ Henry asked. 

“I do,” said Belle firmly. 

Henry glanced at her and then back at his mother.

Emma smiled and reached out, pulling him into her side. “Once I would have said no. But then someone – “ She pressed a fierce kiss to the side of his head. “ – found me and taught me that magic was real. Now? Yeah, I’m gonna believe that it’s perfectly possible that your dad is watching over you from someplace nice, and wishing he could be with you, and being so, so proud of the fine young man that you’re growing up to be.”

Henry turned into her, and buried his face against her for a moment while he squeezed back the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes. 

“And,” continued Emma, because this was supposed to be a day for celebration and not for sadness. “He’s also probably keeping an eye on his own dad, to make sure he stays out of trouble.” She grinned at Rumpelstiltskin, who looked taken aback, then smiled ruefully as Belle snorted. 

“I’d better be on my best behaviour, then,” he said, grateful for the attempt to lighten the mood. 

Henry turned back to the telescope, brushing his hand across his eyes once before looking into the eyepiece one more time. Goodnight, Dad, he thought. I love you, and I won’t ever forget you. I promise. 

Perhaps he imagined the answering warmth that seemed to fill his heart. Perhaps he didn’t.


End file.
